Come and Eat the Nice Dead Ferret
by trublue27
Summary: There was a reason Buckbeak attacked Malfoy and it wasn't because Malfoy insulted the hippogriff's pride. It was for a more interresting reason that only Buckbeak knows.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does_

_Just a little one shot I thought of after hearing a line from the movie Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. _

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Dark Forest surrounding the old magic castle. There was a patch of sunlight in the paddock that Buckbeak was kept in that warmed the young hippogriff in just the right way. Buckbeak loved mornings; his giant friend with the scraggly fur all over his head always brought the hippogriff's favorite food in the morning, nice dead ferrets.

Ferrets were the food of choice in the young hippogriff's opinion. A world without ferrets to eat would be the worst thing to happen since… hmm since toads were created. Buckbeak hated toads, they were slimy and croaky and warty and just overall disgusting. All the toads in the world should be exterminated, unlike ferrets which should be kept alive for eating. Oh were ferrets delicious. They smelled wonderfully yummy and they just melted in your beak when you took the first bite.

Speaking of ferrets here comes the scraggly giant two-legger with… yes indeed it was, ferrets for breakfast. Buckbeak jumped up from his sun bathing and practically pranced in front of his giant friend who immediately tossed the hippogriff one of the scrumptious dead ferrets. Buckbeak had been so immersed in his yummy treat that he didn't notice the other much smaller two-leggers until one of them tried to approach him.

This scrawny two-legger didn't have as much of the fur as Buckbeak's giant friend, but the small two-legger's fur was rather unruly even though it didn't look scraggly, fluffier than anything the young hippogriff noted interestedly. It also had something on its face that reflected the sun, and the rest of its body was overall a lot tamer than the giant scraggly two-legger. Buckbeak also noted that the scrawny two-legger smelled of open air and flight.

What an interesting two-legger it was so in curiosity Buckbeak made the move that showed the scrawny one that it could come closer. It did move closer, but it stopped half way making Buckbeak frustrated and so the young hippogriff decided to approach the two-legger himself.

When Buckbeak got close enough the two-legger reached out slowly, like the scraggly giant did sometimes, and Buckbeak knew that he was in for a good nuzzle from the tiny creature.

The hippogriff wasn't disappointed, he was however surprised when the giant scraggly picked up the smaller two-legger and dropped it on his back. Buckbeak let out a squak of protest at the sudden movement and glared at the giant, but if the scrawny one wanted a ride he would give the scrawny one a ride to last a life time.

So without warning the hippogriff started running and used his powerful wings to shoot into the open sky. Buckbeak flew as fast as he could, and did loops and turns and flew so sporadically as to make the scrawny regret getting on his back. However instead of screaming in terror, the scrawny screamed in joy, which impressed the young hippogriff. Perhaps the scrawny two-legger wasn't so bad afterall.

After a nice long flight with his new friend, Buckbeak flew them back to the paddock where the giant scraggly helped his new scrawny friend off. Buckbeak was impressed with his new little friend and hoped the little two-legger would come back to visit, and maybe bring some ferrets. Buckbeak loved ferrets.

In fact the hippogriff was enjoying some well deserved dead ferrets when he smelled it. The most tasty smelling ferret he had ever smelled, and it was headed right toward him alive. Now that wouldn't do, the ferret had to be dead for Buckbeak to eat so without even looking at the tasty smelling ferret Buckbeak attacked.

He almost got a good bite when the giant scraggly pulled him off of the tasty ferret. Buckbeak was heartbroken; he wanted that ferret! He backed away with a hippogriff pout and actually looked at the tasty smelling ferret. And he was surprised that the ferret looked like a two legger with yellow greasy looking fur. Buckbeak blinked and the ferret still looked the same. He watched as giant scraggly took the tasty ferret away somewhere. All of the other small two-leggers were looking at him funnily, but Buckbeak wasn't concerned about them. He just wished he had actually gotten to take that bite. It was a truly tasty smelling ferret, even if it did look gross. Buckbeak knew looks could be deceiving. Unless it was a toad, toads tasted just as gross as they looked and smelled.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute he was recovering from the best flight he had ever had and the next Malfoy was on the ground screaming even though he barely had a scratch on him. The little ferret was being a drama queen as always. Harry knew though that this wouldn't end well for his new friend, Buckbeak, or Hagrid for that matter. Next time Hagrid should just let Buckbeak eat Malfoy, the world would be better off without the conniving little ferret.

* * *

_I couldn't resist writing this. I was watching the third movie and when Hermione said "Come and eat the nice dead ferret" I thought of how fake Moody turned Draco into a ferret in the Goblet of Fire._

_Anyway this was my first oneshot story and I hope you all enjoyed it and please review to let me know you enjoyed! _


End file.
